Greatest Adventure
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: Rose and The Doctor discover how fun, exciting and dangerous parenting actually is. Pure fluff. Follow up to One Brilliant Combination and The Domestic.


_**A/n: Just some more simple minded fluff since fluff plus Doctor/Rose is my addiction. I hope its not too bad. **_

* * *

"I'm so glad you find this amusing." The Doctor snapped sarcastically, tossing the dirtied napkin he had just used on his face into the trash and glared pathetically at his wife.

"It is funny." Rose bit out in between peels of laughter.

"Funny." He grumbled under his breath walking back to his seat at the table. "You laugh at my pain and I thought you loved me."

"Oh," She rolled her eyes, her lips still holding an amused smile, "Don't be such a baby."

"Oi! I'm not the one being the baby. She is!"

"Doctor," Rose sighed, "Incase you've forgotten she _is_ a baby."

The infant sitting in a seat on top of the table kicked her legs happily, cooing and smiling away. The Doctor glowered at the small child for a moment and then told her, "You're just as bad as your mother."

"Oh stop it!" Rose cried and marched over to him, taking the tiny spoon out of his large hand. "It's not her fault you can't feed her properly!"

He frowned and his bottom lip puffed out in a pout. "I am doing it just as you do!"

"Apparently you're not." Rose shot back and dipped the spoon into the jar of baby food. A smirk forming on her lips she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and muttered quietly, "Live for nine hundred years, travel through space and time, save planets and species countless amount of times but ask him to feed a baby..."

His offended gasp was audible and only caused her smirk to grow.

"That was uncalled for Rose."

She simply shrugged and brought the spoon up to the baby's mouth, "Come on, sweetie, open up for mummy." She teased the spoon on her small lips and they soon parted allowing Rose to slip the spoon into her mouth.

The Doctor's mouth fell agape and then he shut it quickly, his teeth snapping together and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Now that is just not fair."

"Stop sulking Doctor, its unattractive."

"I'm not sulking!" He protested. "I just don't understand why she'll let you feed her so calmly and I'm the one with spit up baby food on my face."

"The answer is very simple." Rose glanced over his shoulder and smirked at the Doctor who was eagerly awaiting her explanation. "Your reaction is funny."

His eyes narrowed at her and he huffed. "My daughter likes to laugh at me. Well thats just brilliant isn't it."

Rose placed the baby food and spoon down and reached over to cradle his cheek in her palm fondly. "Don't worry Doctor, she'll grow out of it." She then brushed his hair away from his forehead and dropped a soft kiss there.

"Well I certainly do hope so."

Rose smiled at him and then returned to feeding the baby. She managed to get a few more spoonfuls in before Lucy looked up, locking eyes with Rose and then dribbled all the mushed up food down her chin and onto her bib.

Rose groaned at the mess but the Doctor sat up with a triumphant smile. "Ha-ha! See, its not me!"

"What's wrong baby girl?" Rose asked, wiping at the infants mouth.

The Doctor reached under her outstretched arm and took the jar into his hands, looking it over. "Well its no wonder she's spitting up all over the place. Rose, why on Earth would you feed our daughter this?"

"It's baby food Doctor. She's a baby."

"Yes but Rose look." He leaned over so he could get the jar in Rose's view and pointed to the label. "It's string bean flavored. I don't understand why anyone would even produce such a flavor and force humans to eat it. On top of that she is developing her Time Lord taste buds, she's extra sensitive so _this_ is absolutely disgusting to her." He tossed the jar back onto the table and the glass clattered loudly against the wood.

"She ate the first few mouthfuls!" Rose pointed out.

"No, the first few mouthfuls ended up on _me_." He retorted. "I think she was just humoring you when you fed her."

"Humoring me?" She cocked an eyebrow. "She's eight months old."

"And part Time Lord." He replied and tapped the side of his skull. "She's a smart cookie, this one." He grinned over Lucy who was watching both her parents with wide brown eyes and her mouth slightly parted, her little pink tongue visible. "Aren't you sweetie?" He cooed in a high pitched tone. "You're so smart, yes you are."

Lucy focused her full attention on her father, staring blankly at him as he continued to sweet talk her. Rose rolled her eyes and leaned against the table cutting off the Doctor's view from Lucy.

"Alright, Mr I-have-a-superior-biology, what flavor of baby food do you think she would like?"

"Wellll..." He droned, slowly rising from his seat and walking over to the cupboard that held all the baby food. He took his glasses out of his pocket and placed them on his nose (he actually needed them now that he was part human) and squinted at the rows and rows of jars.

"A-ha!" He exclaimed taking a yellowish colored jar out of the cupboard and grinning widely walked back over to the table. "She is guaranteed to like this!" He grabbed the spoon, wiped it off with a napkin, and uncapped the jar scooping some onto the spoon.

Just as he'd seen Rose do he teased the spoon at Lucy's lips until her little mouth opened and took the spoon in. Lucy stared up her expectant father, mulling over the taste in her mouth. Once the food was swallowed she let out a high pitched squeal and a smile broke across her little pink lips and she kicked her legs and swung her arms happily.

"What did I tell you Rose!" He grinned at her and gave the now happy baby another spoonful. "She loves it!"

"Lemme see that." Rose took the jar from his hand and twisted it until she could properly see the label. She sighed at the flavor of choice and raised her brow, shooting him a look of exasperation. "Bananas." She said flatly.

He stole the jar back from her and dug the spoon in again, offering it to Lucy who had started to squeal at the lack of food. "I don't know about you but I would much rather have bananas than string beans."

"We can't always feed her bananas."

"I see no reason why not."

"Doctor," She sighed placing her hands over his forcing him to look at her, "She needs some variety, y'know. And if we keep on feeding her bananas she's going to get sick of them before she's a year old."

"Alright," He pursed his lips, "I see your point about the variety, but it has to be something other than string beans, like I said no human being should be forced to consume mushed string beans, but," He sniffed, "she'd never get sick of bananas. It's impossible to get sick of bananas."

Rose ignored his comment about the bananas and took the jar out of his hand causing both father and daughter to look at her with wide, shocked eyes. "Right then, less bananas."

"Roooose." He protested a bit childishly earning a bemused glance from the blonde. "You force fed the poor child mushed string beans, at least let her have a little treat, yeah?"

Before she could protest his request, he nabbed the jar back from her hands and scooted his chair over so he sat directly in front of Lucy. He dug the spoon back into the jar and gave it to Lucy. "There we go sweetheart, that's better."

"You are completely mad." Rose remarked shaking her head.

He tilted his head to the side, his lips forming a heartwarming grinning. "Oh but you love me."

Her heart involuntarily fluttered at the boyish smile on his face. That smile, no matter the situation, always managed to melt her. "'Course I do." She said softly, a warm smile spreading across her face. She loved him more than she could even comprehend, more than she thought it was ever possible to love somebody, him and their daughter both have every part of her heart.

His face brightened as it always did when their love for each other was mentioned. Rose bit down on her lip and tore her gaze away from him before she became too enraptured by his wide smile and bright eyes.

She cleared her throat, trying to sound like the responsible mother she was supposed to be. "Tomorrow then. Tomorrow she will have something other than bananas."

"You've got yourself a deal, Mrs. Smith." He grinned in triumph and returned to feeding Lucy.

Rose pulled up an empty seat next to the Doctor and rested her elbow against the table, placing her chin in her palm and watching with a content smile as he fed their daughter. She always knew he'd be a wonderful Dad from the way he cared about every living thing he came across, even the ones that didn't particularly deserve it. And also by the way he was with the TARDIS, though she wasn't sure comparing a sentient time machine to his own flesh and blood was accurate. But with the way the Doctor treated the TARDIS at times one would think the ship was his child.

Rose's heart swelled each time she'd see the Doctor bonding with Lucy, the look of pure love and joy in his eyes each time he'd look at her and hold her and talk to her. It was the best feeling in the world, knowing that she was the one to give it to him, to allow love and family to enter his lonely life. One of the happiest moments of her life was the day her daughter was born and not only because she finally got to meet the beautiful girl that she and the Doctor had created but also, and probably more so, because of his reaction to holding her for the first time.

She'd never seen him cry, not once. In the past he'd always got a little misty eyed and tight throated whenever he mentioned Gallifrey and on that horrible, horrible day on Bad Wolf Bay, through her own tears she could see the sadness and brokenness in his eyes but never had she'd seen a single tear until that day.

For once he was completely silent, not a word, not a single sound escaped his lips as the recently bundled up newborn was placed in his arms. He'd simply stared down at her, his eyes shining with tears and his smile so wide it looked almost painful.

Very softly he leaned down and brushed his lips against her soft head and a single tear landed only moments after where his lips had been. He quickly and quietly wiped the moisture away with his thumb but it didn't go unnoticed by Rose who was watching them so intently.

The infant had who was once the most feared man in the universe, and in another universe still was, wrapped around her little finger. The Doctor became a big mush of a man when he was around his daughter and the sight of the two of the them together could melt even a dalek's heart (assuming they had one of course.)

After a few more spoonfuls, Lucy started to shy away from the spoon, her little brow furrowing, a clear indication that she was full. Both Rose and the Doctor soon learned what that particular face meant when after the first time she made it she managed to get both her parents covered in spit up milk.

Rose gently pulled Lucy out of the seat and cradled her in her arms. "Lets get you out of these dirty clothes, hm?"

Lucy stared up at her, cooing quietly, her legs kicking around happily. Rose smiled down at her and started for the door. Halfway there she paused and turned to address her husband but as she caught sight of him, two fingers in his mouth and the jar of baby food in his hand her jaw dropped.

"Doctor!"

He snapped his head up, a deer-in-headlights look on his handsome face. He then smiled sheepishly around the fingers in his mouth.

His fingers slipped out of his mouth and his tongue darted out to lick his lips and he shot his heart warming grin at her. "Nobody ever said this was just for babies, Rose."

She sighed but she couldn't help but smile at him. "Whatever am I gonna do with you?"

His grin broadened into something more mischievous and he raised one eyebrow suggestively. "I can think of many things, Mrs. Smith."

Her eyes narrowed into a glare and she rolled her eyes at his continuous grin. She turned her back to him and took a few more steps towards the doorway, paused and glanced over her shoulder, a smirk tugging at her lips and she shot a promising wink at him before disappearing out of the room.

He let out a pleased hum, his eyes twinkling in delight. He grabbed the jar and crossed the room, going to put it away with the others. His eyes narrowed slyly and he bit down on his lip, then grinned to himself, dipped his fingers into the mushy bananas once more and shoved the digits into his mouth quickly as if he was expecting Rose to sneak back in and beat him for doing such a thing. He closed the jar finally and placed it back in the cupboard and still sucking on his fingers, ran after Rose to fulfill her silent promise.


End file.
